The Battle of the Books
by decemberellia
Summary: Chuck and Blair head to England for a summer vacation. On the plane, Blair is annoyed by Chuck's choice of "reading material" and decides to declare a literary war. Some innuendo. Fluffy! C/B


* * *

**The Battle of the Books**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl. :'(

**Setting:** S3 summer vay-cay

**Summary: **Chuck and Blair go to England for summer vacation. Blair is annoyed by Chuck's choice of "reading material" and declares a reading war. Some innuendo. Kind of fluffy.

**A/N: **Another short, fluffy CB story! Enjoy, and please remember to *review*!

* * *

Ah, summer on the Upper East Side—a time for glamorous parties, fun new boyfriends, and, of course, expensive vacations to exotic locales.

At the moment, Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass were on the Bass plane to London for a week-long vacation. Blair had been so afraid of a repeat of last year's disastrous trip to Tuscany that she hadn't let Chuck out of her sight for the past 24 hours. Now that they were both safely on board, she began to relax.

Blair pulled out a copy of _Elle_ from her bag and began to read. Soon, she became aware of a faint, almost chortling noise, and it was coming from Chuck's direction. She spun to face him. He was reading an innocent-looking book.

"What are you reading?" she asked, curious.

Chuck glanced up from the book and smirked at her.

"Is your name Snickers?"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Because you satisfy me!"

"Okay, that wasn't weird at all," she said, staring at him like he was deranged. "Seriously, what are you reading?"

Again, he ignored her question.

"Now, I know it's not Christmas, but you can sit on Santa's lap anytime!"

"Okay, Chuck, that's officially creepy," she said, yanking the book from his hands. "_101_ _Great Pickup Lines_? Are you _joking_?"

He smirked again.

"I, for one, find it to be quite informative."

"Of course you would!" she snapped.

"It's just a little bit of light reading!" he defended himself. "What are _you_ reading, anyway?"

"_Elle_," she said, holding it up. "No crude, juvenile humor here!"

"Aha! But it's full of girls in swimsuits," he pointed out smugly.

"Hello, Bass, I'm reading it because I want to buy the _swimsuits_, not the models!"

"Whatever," he said, looking over her shoulder. "Hey! That girl looks like Serena!"

Blair slammed the magazine shut. Chuck shrugged and went back to his book. This could be a very long flight.

*****

Chuck was waiting for her in the hotel room when she got back. Blair had sent him to check in, and while he was so occupied, she took the opportunity to stop by a local bookstore.

She carried in a large pile of books and set them down on the nightstand. Blair calmly picked the top novel off of the pile and began to read. Chuck watched her, confused. She seemed to be pointedly ignoring him, and he didn't know why. Now she was smiling to herself strangely.

"What are you reading?" he found himself asking.

"I'm _so_ glad you asked!" she exclaimed, smiling patronizingly. "_Heaven in the Arms of My Rugged Prince_. It's _quite_ informative. Here, let me read you some: 'Melanie screamed as Edmund's tongue licked sensuous circles around–'"

Chuck interrupted.

"That's enough of that, Waldorf. What's going on?"

"You started it by reading that stupid _pick-up line_ book on the plane," she pouted. "I'm just showing you what it feels like."

"I see," replied Chuck knowingly. "In that case, excuse me for a moment." He headed out the door. Blair looked smug. It was _on_. She put _Heaven in the Arms of My Rugged Prince_ down and pulled out another crisp paperback. Ha! She couldn't wait to see his reaction to this one!

Several minutes passed, and he still hadn't returned. Sadly, while the book she was "reading" had sounded interesting, it was actually a total bore. She set it on her stomach like a tent and started to absentmindedly trace the stitching on the coverlet with one finger. Blair did not take kindly to waiting for long periods of time.

Finally, she heard the click of the key card in the lock. Blair quickly grabbed the book, "_Heel, Boy_: Men Are Dogs, So Let's Treat Them That Way," and held it up so that the title was prominently displayed.

Chuck walked in, carrying a single, thin volume with a green marbled cover. He didn't even bother to glance at what Blair was reading, annoying her slightly. What was that book anyway? It was probably something stupid like, "Getting Laid: For Dummies!"

He sat down next to her and started to read aloud.

"101 Reasons Why I Love Blair Waldorf by Chuck Bass. Number one: her wit. Number two: she's absolutely gorgeous. Number three: her intelligence. Number four: her elaborate schemes. Number five: she's always been there for me, even when I've acted like a total jerk. Number six: she's the best thing that ever happened to me. Number seven–"

Blair never got to hear number seven, because she finally gave into her urge to kiss Chuck, effectively silencing him.

She decided that she rather liked reading with Chuck. When they got back to New York, she would organize a Non-Judging Book Clun. Ha! That was a clever name!

Her mental congratulations were somewhat interrupted as Chuck began to pull off her stockings. She had a feeling that this summer would be the best one of her life.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Review?


End file.
